Home Run
by Chrome83
Summary: "Je pense que notre histoire est comme un match de baseball" C'est vrai que Jyushimatsu avait tendance à toujours tout ramener au baseball, même si cela n'avait absolument rien à voir. [OS - de l'humour, de l'amour fraternel, Iyami est prêtre]
**Hey hey heeey !**

 **Il est actuellement 4h22 du matin et je viens de finir ce truc dans lequel je me suis lancée totalement sur un coup de tête y'a un peu plus de 2 heures. Ouais, 2 heures pour écrire 3k mots... j'écris lentement.**

 **Breeeef ! Premier écrit sur Osomatsu-san. Je tiens à commencer en disant que j'ai toujours pas fini l'anime, il me manque encore 5 épisodes. J'aurais pu les voir, mais j'ai pas envie que ça se finisse, alors je fais traîner haha ! Cet anime est en train de ruiner ma vie il est tellement bien je suis accro. Et il n'y a pas assez de fan fictions ! Genre wtf? y'en a qu'une en français ici!**

 **Bon du coup, fallait que je contribue au fandom fr ! Alors voilà un petit one-shot tout fluffy. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que j'aurai correctement respecté le caractère des personnages.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **disclaimer : Osomatsu-san et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, et je ne fais que les emprunter pour laisser libre court à mon imagination.**

 **ps : spoiler de l'épisode 9?**

* * *

 **Home Run**

La journée était magnifique. Le soleil était haut, irradiant au milieu du toit bleu et dégagé du monde. En ce milieu de mois d'avril, l'air été tiède et sentait les beaux jours, et un léger vent venait de temps à autre jouer dans les feuilles des arbres.

Ce jour était vraiment une très belle journée. Une journée parfaite pour célébrer un grand événement.

"C'est loooong...", soupira Totty en s'affalant un peu sur le banc.

"La ferme Todomatsu !", le sermonna Choro, les sourcils froncés, "Et tiens-toi droit !"

"Est-ce qu'il y en a encore pour longtemps ?", insista le plus jeune en roulant des yeux.

"Tu plaisantes ? ça n'a même pas encore commencé !", répliqua son aîné avec désespoir face au comportement de son petit frère.

"Quoi !?", s'étrangla Todomatsu en se redressant d'un coup, "Mais on a déjà écouté **deux** discours !"

Choro soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il fallait qu'il garde son calme. Cela pouvait vraiment être terriblement fatiguant d'être le seul à être un minimum responsable et sérieux dans la fratrie. Il fallait toujours qu'il gère ses frères -ce qui, il fallait le dire, étaient loin d''être une partie de plaisir. C'était Osomatsu l'aîné, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce n'était pas lui qui essayait de discipliner un peu les éléments perturbateurs ?

Le troisième frère tourna la tête pour voir ce que faisait justement l'aîné en question, et ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête quand il le trouva à moitié allongé, en train de dormir sans discrétion, la bouche grande ouverte, et même un peu de bave au bord des lèvres.

Choromatsu serra les poings et la mâchoire. Il se leva d'un bond, enjamba Karamatsu qui se trouvait entre eux deux -et qui se regardait dans son miroir de poche sans faire attention à rien d'autre que son reflet- et se planta devant le plus âgé, une aura dangereuse émanant de son corps.

"Oi, Osomatsu-niisan !", il l'attrapa par le col et se mit à le secouer violemment pour le réveiller, ce qui s'avéra efficace car Osomatsu ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous Choromatsu ?!", s'énerva-t-il en attrapant les poignets de son frère pour le faire lâcher prise.

"C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser cette question ! Tu n'as pas honte de dormir à un moment pareil ?"

Osomatsu haussa un sourcil, "Hm ? ça a pas encore commencé, si ?"

"Y'a déjà eu deux discours inteeeerminables !", indiqua Todomatsu, ce qui envoya une veine d'énervement pulser sur la tempe de Choromatsu.

"Vous...", commença-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse, "Vous devriez avoir honte ! Aujourd'hui est un jour important pour votre frère, et vous ne montrez même pas ne serait-ce qu'une once de respect !"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis "votre" ? C'est ton frère aussi, non ?"

"Oui. Mais moi au moins je fais l'effort de bien me tenir !"

"Pour l'instant, tu attires plutôt l'attention avec ton scandale...", fit remarquer Ichimatsu.

Choromatsu tressaillit et il finit par libérer le col de son grand frère qui lui lança un regard mauvais en réarrangeant sa cravate. Le troisième frère regarda autour d'eux pour voir qu'en effet, une partie de la salle les fixaient. Il rougit et retourna piteusement s'asseoir à sa place, avant de glisser un coup d'œil en direction de Jyushimatsu.

L'avant dernier de la fratrie avait sur les lèvres son éternel sourire béat, et comme souvent lorsqu'il pensait à quelque chose de stupide, ses pupilles divaguaient. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait bien penser à un moment pareil !? Lorsqu'il remarqua que Choromatsu le fixait maintenant intensément, comme s'il essayait de lire en lui, Jyushi lui fit un joyeux signe de la main.

Bah, au moins il était fidèle à lui-même...

A ce moment-là, une mélodie s'éleva soudain dans la chapelle, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée de l'édifice pour voir apparaître, accompagnée de la Marche Nuptiale, une jeune femme en longue robe blanche. Ses cheveux châtain clair étaient attachés en chignon et coiffés d'un accessoire argenté couvert de faux diamants et d'un court voile aérien. Son maquillage était discret, et ses joues étaient rosies alors qu'elle affichait un sourire léger et adorable.

A son coté se trouvait un homme d'un certain âge, en costume noir et le dos fièrement redressé. La salle entière s'était maintenant levée alors que la mariée s'avançait lentement entre les rangées.

"Elle peut pas marcher un peu plus vite qu'on en finisse ?", demanda Todomatsu à demi-voix.

"La ferme !", cingla Choromatsu en l'assassinant des yeux.

"Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont choisi de se marier à l'occidentale ?"

"Un mariage traditionnel n'aurait pas duré moins longtemps. Maintenant boucle-la ou je te jure que je te tue dès qu'on sort de cette chapelle."

Le plus jeune roula des yeux mais ne répondit rien, et il se tut. Finalement, la jeune femme atteignit l'avant de la salle, là où l'attendait, les yeux brillants d'amour, celui qui devenait aujourd'hui son mari. Tous les deux échangèrent un sourire, tendre et léger pour elle, large et jovial pour lui.

Le père de la mariée la laissa prendre place au coté de Jyushimatsu, et elle plaça sa main au creux de son coude pour le tenir contre elle. Ils se tournèrent vers le prêtre. Qui n'était clairement pas un vrai prêtre, puisque ce n'était nul autre qu'Iyami, en soutane. Il avait insisté pour qu'on le laisse _assurer_ , en prétextant qu'étant français, il savait comment se passait une cérémonie de mariage à l'église. Ce qui ne voulait, concrètement, pas vraiment dire quoi ce que soit, mais bon, ça n'importait pas vraiment.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin que leur prêtre soit un vrai prêtre, puisque de toute façon personne dans cette chapelle n'était chrétien pratiquant, et que cette cérémonie n'était là que pour la forme et le romantisme d'un mariage ordonné dans un lieu sacré.

La musique s'arrêta de jouer, et au milieu du silence qui régnait dans la grande salle, la voix d'Iyami s'éleva alors qu'il commençait son discours de prêtre improvisé.

"Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour célébrer l'union de Matsuno Jyushimatsu et-"

"ATCHOOO !"

"Ooosoooomaaatsuuuu...", gronda Choromatsu en se penchant pour regarder son frère qui renifla avec toute l'élégance du monde.

"Désolé mais il y a un courant d'air", se justifia l'aîné.

Choro soupira, et il se demanda encore une fois pourquoi est-ce qu'il était tombé sur cette famille. Et pendant qu'il se lamentait sur son sort, Iyami continuait son discours. Mais comme c'était Iyami, ça n'intéressait concrètement pas grand monde, et quelques chuchotement de conversations qui n'avaient absolument aucun rapport avec la cérémonie pour la plupart, commencèrent à s'élever de l'assemblée.

"N'empêche, elle est vraiment jolie dans cette robe", souligna Todomatsu en regardant sa belle-soeur.

"Tu dis ça parce que c'est toi qui l'a aidée à la choisir, hein ?", répliqua Choromatsu d'un air blasé.

Entre eux deux, Ichimatsu haussa les épaules, "Elle la grossit.", dit-il froidement.

"Eh Ichimatsu, ne dis pas des trucs comme ça", le sermonna le troisième sextuplé, les sourcils froncés, "C'est même pas vrai en plus, cette robe lui va comme un gant"

Totty ricana, "Il faut le comprendre, cette fille lui a prit son précieux petit frère après tout. Il est ja~loux"

Ichi tourna la tête vers lui, et son regard réussit à arracher un frisson s'effroi au plus jeune, "Dès qu'on sort de cette chapelle, je te tue"

"Heh ! Ne t'inquiète pas, moi je serai toujours là _my brothe_ -", Karamatsu se fit interrompre dans sa réplique théâtrale lorsqu'il se prit en pleine tête le premier objet tombé sous les mains d'Ichimatsu, à savoir l'Iphone de Todomatsu.

"Mon téléphone !", s'horrifia ce dernier, un peu trop fort, leur attirant encore une fois le regard de la foule, du prêtre et des époux. La mariée leur lança un regard contrarié, leur faisant comprendre qu'ils feraient mieux de se calmer tout de suite s'ils ne voulaient pas subir de répercutions, et Jyushi leur adressa un sourire. Ce n'était pas son genre de se fâcher contre ses frères, même si ses derniers étaient en train de cruellement leur manquer de respect en chahutant pendant leur cérémonie de mariage.

"Ok, ça suffit maintenant, on arrête", ordonna Choromatsu en rendant son téléphone -qui, magiquement, n'était pas abîmé- à Totty, "C'est le mariage de notre frère, on peut faire l'effort d'être attentifs une petite heure"

"Une heure entière !?", gémirent en coeur Oso et Todo.

"Oui. Une heure entière."

Les mariages étaient loin d'être une chose amusante, il en était conscient. C'était beaucoup de blabla pas très intéressant -et déballé par la voix d'Iyami en plus- mais c'était comme ça, et il fallait prendre son mal en patience.

Le temps passa et on en arriva au discours des témoins. Ceux de la mariée s'exprimèrent en premier, puis vint le tour de ceux de Jyushimatsu. Osomatsu, Karamatsu, Choromatsu et Todomatsu s'étaient battus pour avoir l'honneur d'être son témoin, mais finalement, le cinquième frère avait tenu à ce que ce privilège revienne à Ichimatsu. Au début, il avait fermement refusé. Mais après une petite conversation avec Choromatsu sur à quel point c'était important pour leur petit frère, il avait fini par accepter. Le second témoin avait finit par être désigné au jankenpon, et c'était Osomatsu qui avait gagné -et été accusé de triche, et cela avait finit en bagarre, comme toujours.

Ainsi, Ichimatsu et Osomatsu se levèrent de leur place et s'approchèrent des mariés. Oso avait un sourire relax, mais Ichi semblait nettement plus nerveux. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il avait dû préparer un discours, qu'il aurait à prononcer plus de deux phrases d'un coup, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement avec lui.

 _Allez vas-y Ichimatsu, on croit en toi_ , l'encouragea intérieurement Choromatsu, impatient de savoir ce qu'il avait préparé comme émouvant discours.

"Félicitations pour votre mariage. Soyez heureux. Voilà."

L'assemblée tomba à la renverse, Todomatsu et Osomatsu partirent dans un grand fou-rire, la mariée fit les yeux ronds. Il fallait s'y attendre, mais bon tout de même ! Il aurait pu faire un petit effort.

Ichi allait repartir pour regagner sa place, mais il s'arrêta juste devant la jeune femme qui épousait son frère, et il la regarda droit dans les yeux, de son regard qui met les gens mal-à-l'aise.

"Rend-le heureux", demanda-t-il sincèrement.

Elle tressaillit, surprise par ces mots, mais se reprit très vite et étira un immense sourire, "Oui, c'est promis !"

Ichimatsu hocha la tête d'un geste entendu, et il se retourna, mais au dernier moment, il sentit une main saisir son poignet, et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, il sentit qu'on l'enlaçait fort. La fameuse étreinte poulpesque de Jyushimatsu.

"Merci nii-san", dit joyeusement le plus jeune d'un ton qui venait du fond du coeur.

Les yeux de son grand frère se mirent à briller, humidifiés par ce qui n'était absolument pas des larmes, et il serra son petit frère adoré un instant avant de retourner s'asseoir, passant ses mains sur son visage pour essuyer les éventuelles non-larmes qui auraient pu couler.

"Ne pleurs pas, _my brother_ , je suis là mo-"

"La ferme Karamerde !", l'interrompit violemment le quatrième sextuplé, "Tais-toi. Je pleurs pas. Je vais te tuer."

Choromatsu et Todomatsu échangèrent un sourire attendri pendant que Karamatsu se demandait pourquoi tant de haine envers lui qui n'essayait que de réconforter son entourage.

Ichi et Jyushi avaient toujours été proches. Ils s'entendaient très bien, Ichi était le seul à savoir calmer l'éternellement surexcité Jyushimatsu, et Jyushi était le seul qui pouvait apprivoiser le chat sauvage qu'était Ichimatsu. Alors ce dernier vivait vraiment mal de savoir que cette fille lui prenait son petit frère. Mais il était tout de même heureux pour eux, car il ne voulait que le bonheur que Jyushimatsu.

Et même si son discours avait été très rapide, Jyushimatsu avait su que ces quelques mots transportaient plus de bons sentiments que toutes les tirades du monde, aussi poétiques et lyriques soient-elles.

Une fois le discours d'Osomatsu également terminé, il revint s'asseoir et Iyami se remit à blablater. A ce demander s'il n'avait pas voulu ce rôle de prêtre que pour pouvoir se la jouer devant une assemblée de personnes -qui n'en avaient, disons-le, rien à foutre de ce qu'il racontait.

"N'empêche, j'arrive pas à croire que Jyushi est le premier d'entre nous à se marier...", lança Osomatsu en soupirant.

"Ouais c'est dingue hein ? Qui l'aurait cru", répliqua Choromatsu.

"Pas toi en tout cas", continua Totty avec un rictus, "Tu te souviens lorsque tu avais dis à maman que tu serais le premier à te marier et à avoir des enfants ? Alors, où es ta femme, hm ?"

"Gh ! L-la ferme Todomatsu !"

"Il faut croire que t'es destiné à mourir seul, _fappymatsu_ ", gloussa Osomatsu avec un regard faussement compatissant.

"Ne me porte pas la poisse !", glapit le troisième, "Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je vous signal qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a encore de copine non plus !"

"Mais j'ai plus de chances que toi d'en trouver une", précisa Todomatsu.

"Oh ? Et pourquoi donc ?"

"J'ai plus de sex-appeal."

"Qu- !?"

"Heh ! Désolé _my brother_ , mais pour ce qui est du sex-appeal je-"

"J'ai tout autant de chances de trouver une copine que vous tous !", l'interrompit Choromatsu. Et un vent de plus pour Karamatsu.

"A ta place, j'en serai pas si sûr, _fappymatsu_ ", ricana l'aîné.

"Arrête avec ce surnom, combien de temps est-ce qu'il va continuer à me poursuivre !?"

Oso haussa les épaules, "Jusqu'à ta mort ? Sur ta tombe, je ferai inscrire : ci-gît Matsuno Fappymatsu, puceau jusque dans l'au-delà."

"ça sonne bien !", l'encouragea Todomatsu avec un pouce levé, et les deux frère se frappèrent dans la main.

"... je vous déteste."

Finalement au bout d'un moment, les époux purent enfin échanger leur vœux, puisque leur prêtre avait enfin fini de raconter sa vie (ou plutôt on l'avait forcé à arrêter parce que sinon, ils auraient encore été là pour les noces d'or du couple). Ceux de la mariée furent plutôt long et émouvants. Puis vinrent ceux de Jyushimatsu.

"Je pense que notre histoire est comme un match de baseball", commença-t-il.

"Oh non...", gémit Choromatsu en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il avait réussit à caser du baseball jusque dans ses vœux de mariage. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il devait les préparer sérieusement !

"Quand on s'est rencontré, tu venais de subir une terrible défaite et tu voulais abandonner. ça arrive même aux meilleurs sportifs d'un jour, avoir envie de tout plaquer. Mais avant de tirer ta révérence, tu as voulu m'aider à améliorer ma technique, et de fil en aiguilles, tu t'es mise à te redécouvrir une passion pour le baseball. Et c'est là que ce match a commencé."

"Vous comprenez quelque chose vous ?", demanda Osomatsu, "Parce que moi j'suis paumé"

"Pareil", confirmèrent Totty et Karamatsu.

"Je crois que-", commença Choromatsu.

"Fermez-la.", les coupa Ichimatsu d'un ton sec et agressif. On ne parle pas pendant le discours de son Jyushi adoré.

"On forme une bonne équipe. La meilleure des équipes. On peut gagner tous les matchs sans jamais perdre espoir ou confiance en nos capacités. Notre mariage, c'est comme un home run ! C'est magique, et ça impressionne. C'est un coup dont on se souvient et auquel on aime repenser. Alors..."

Il sourit. Ce n'était pas son sourire béat d'imbécile heureux. C'était un sourire doux, sincère et plein de promesses.

"Marquons encore plein de home run ensemble !"

La jeune femme effaça une larme du bord de ses yeux et elle hocha la tête, touchée par ces vœux qu'elle semblait avoir compris? ce qui n'était pas le cas de toute la salle, vu les quelques regards dubitatifs par ci par là. Cependant, tout le monde applaudit.

"Eh bien, par les pouvoirs qui me sont consacrés, je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée- _zansu_ !"

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement sous les pluies d'applaudissement de leur public. Quelques personnes ne pouvaient plus retenir leurs larmes dans l'assemblée -leurs parents respectifs, Chibita, Hatabo. Et Ichimatsu, mais mieux valait ne rien lui faire remarquer, à moins de ne pas vraiment tenir à la vie.

Les nouveaux mariés se tournèrent ensuite vers l'assemblée pour s'incliner devant elle, et remercier tout le monde d'être venu, et Jyushi adressa de vigoureux signes de la main à ses frères qui le saluèrent en retour avec des sourires amusés et fiers.

"Et voilà, notre petit frère est définitivement marié maintenant", soupira Karamatsu avec un sourire de grand frère affectueux.

Les autres acquiescèrent. ça leur semblait à tous un peu fou. Il leur revenait en mémoire tous ces moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, chez eux ou ailleurs, entre frères, à vivre mille et unes aventures. A parler de trouver du travail sans jamais vraiment en chercher, à parler de trouver une copine sans que ça n'aboutisse jamais vraiment. Ah ils en avaient vécues des choses...

Et maintenant, voilà que Jyushimatsu était marié. Ils avaient tous un travail, avaient tous quitté la maison dans laquelle ils avaient passé tant d'années. Finalement, ils étaient tous devenus des adultes. Mais ils resteraient toujours des irresponsables tout juste bons à se retrouver dans des histoires toutes plus rocambolesque les unes que les autres.

C'était ce qu'ils étaient au fond. C'était une part d'eux. Et ils seraient toujours ensemble, peu importe qu'une femme vole le coeur de l'un d'eux, elle ne le posséderai jamais entièrement. Et une partie appartiendrait toujours aux cinq autres frères. Parce que peu importe combien ils se détestaient, combien il se taquinaient, combien ils se battaient, au fond, ils s'aimaient.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **L'épisode 9 m'avait tellement émue... Jyuchi et cette fille étaient tellement mignons ensemble ! Je m'en fous, ils ont fini par se retrouver et ils se sont mariés, point.**

 **j'adore tellement la relation entre Ichi et Jyushi. Ichi est un grand frère tellement protecteur envers son petit frère chéri c'est trop mignon !~ Mais ne t'inquiète pas furry boy, même si ton frérot se marie, il t'aimera toujours !**

 **Nhg, si vous saviez comme ça a été dur pour moi de me retenir de mettre du karaichi en sous-texte ! Mais bon, je me suis dis que comme tout le monde n'aime pas le blmatsu...**

 **ps : comme j'ai regardé l'anime avec les sous-titres en anglais, je sais pas comment traduire le _petit surnom_ de Choro, alors j'ai laissé fappymatsu.**

 **Bref ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même super courte, pour me donner votre avis, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir !**

 **Sur ce, à bientôt !**


End file.
